Pick-Up Lines
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: "If you really like her, why don't you just ask her out?" Jesse suggested. "Yeah you idiot. It's easier said than done. 'Just ask her out'." Beca scoffed. [One-shot loosely based of tumblr post]


******Part of this one-shot was inspired by a tumblr text post. **

* * *

**Pick Up Lines**

_"Beca." _

_"Earth to Beca." _

_"Beca!" _

Jesse snapped his fingers in front of Beca's face. The brunette blinked once before turning her head to look at her best friend.

"What?" Beca asked, sucking in air sharply.

"Were you even listening to me?" Jesse arched an eyebrow in amusement. Beca scrunched her face up in apology and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Um, I might've tuned you out?" Beca shrugged apologetically. Jesse had a devilish grin on his lips when he followed Beca's sight.

"What?" Beca eyed her friend suspiciously.

"You've been looking at her for the past fifteen minutes." Jesse pointed out, jutting her chin out towards a certain redhead.

"Yeah well, her actions are interesting." Beca mumbled, her eyes darted around.

"She's reading a book." Jesse said monotonously.

"Um her book is interesting?" Beca tried grinning at Jesse but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Do you have like supersonic eyesight that allows you to read her book?" Jesse shot back, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Uh no." Beca muttered.

"What's the book title?" Jesse challenged Beca. Beca looked at Jesse and gave him a face, as if silently saying 'are you stupid'.

"I knew it!" Jesse laughed out loud. "Beca likes someone!"

"What no I do not like her who the hell said I like her jesus Jesse watch what you're saying." The words stumbled out of Beca's mouth at record timing.

"Stage one, denial." Jesse smirked as he held up one finger. Beca punched him in the arm and he smugly stared down at his short friend.

"If you really like her, why don't you just ask her out?" Jesse suggested.

"Yeah you idiot. It's easier said than done. 'Just ask her out'." Beca scoffed. Jesse shrugged and cocked his head to one side.

"It's worth a shot. No harm trying right?" Jesse twisted one corner of his mouth upwards. Beca breathed deeply and pushed herself off the ground.

"We'll see." Beca sighed, picking up her belongings and heading back to her dorm.

"Beca! Just do it!" Jesse called after her, trying to catch up with her.

"I'm socially awkward Jesse. I can't even form a complete sentence without stuttering." Beca grumbled.

"You just did it like–fifty times." Jesse sarcastically said.

"Yeah but I've known you since what–you were two?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Beca." Jesse sighed. "Ask her out."

Beca ignored Jesse and made her way back to her dorm, quickly entering and shutting her door.

* * *

The next day, Beca found herself standing behind the wall, right next to the redhead, Chloe.

"Hey!" Jesse greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Jesus! Why do you always follow me?" Beca breathed out, startled by Jesse. The boy completely ignored her question and nudged her shoulder. "So you gonna ask her out eh?"

Beca sighed and twiddled her fingers, shuffling a few pieces of paper in between her palms.

"What are those?" Jesse pointed at the pieces of paper.

"What? Nothing!" Beca immediately defended herself. Jesse grinned widely and felt a punch at his gut one moment later.

"Screw off so I can ask my _crush_ out." Beca mumbled through gritted teeth. Jesse laughed once before patting the brunette's shoulder and walking away.

Taking the risk, Beca stepped out and stood in front of Chloe. The redhead was startled by the sudden intrusion of space and Beca stepped back immediately, seeing the 'deer in the headlights' look coming from Chloe.

"Uh hi." Beca did a tiny wave. Chloe smiled back and Beca felt her heart rate speeding up.

"D–did you co–come f–rom te–Tennessee? Be–because you–you're—_oh fuck._" Beca mumbled as her cards fell through her sweaty palms on to the ground. Beca heard a giggle bursting from above her as she bent down to pick her cards up.

Chloe pulled the brunette up and stepped forward into her personal space.

"Um I—" Beca stuttered helplessly, feeling Chloe's warm breath on her face.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Chloe's confident voice tumbled out.

_Holy shit why is she smirking. Why is she looking at me like this fuck. _

"Um I don't–I d–don't have a card for t–that." Beca spluttered nervously, bending down again to pick up her cards.

"Hey." Chloe's hand rested gently on Beca's shoulder. "It's okay, Beca right?"

Beca took a deep breath and stood up, her eyes looking anywhere other than Chloe's eyes.

"Ye–yeah. Beca." Beca held her breath.

_This is ridiculous, Mitchell. What are you even doing? _

"Right, Beca. You're cute." Chloe giggled, tilting her head to the side.

_Jesus can she stop that with her eyes. And her smile and what the hell her hair. Stop. Stop. _

"I don't think I ha–have a card for that either." Beca mumbled, flipping through her cards nervously.

"Forget the cards, Beca." Chloe laughed. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

_How is she still so confident?_

"I–yeah. Yes I am." Beca squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "What am I even thinking, you barely know me why would you go out with me. Do you even like pick up lines. Oh my god I can't even deliver my pick up lines."

"Beca." Chloe looked at the brunette, amusement lacing her voice. Beca's eyes connected with Chloe's sparkling blue ones, silently acknowledging her. "Yes I will go on a date with you, Jesus Christ you're so adorable."

Beca felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, her heart was thumping so fast against her chest she thought it might break free.

"Really–uh–are you sure?" Beca raised one eyebrow, her foot tapping quickly against the concrete ground.

"Are you_ trying_ to make me change my mind?" Chloe smirked when the brunette shook her head quickly–no.

"And by the way, I can feel you staring at me like–all the time." Chloe chuckled at Beca's horrified face.

Chloe could've sworn she heard Beca muttering something along the lines of 'well that's not embarrassing'.

"I'm sorry I–I didn't know I was actually doing it." Beca's cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"I didn't say I don't like it." Chloe quickly added.

"Oh." Beca's eyes widened. "Oh."

Chloe bit her bottom lip slowly and Beca thought she was going to melt right on to the ground.

"Yeah, so date." Chloe slowly nodded her head. Beca glanced up at the redhead dreamily, not addressing the question. Chloe suddenly pulled at Beca's arm and Beca jumped, shocked by the sudden contact.

"What—" Beca's words froze when Chloe gently held on to Beca's wrist and scribbled numbers down with a pen. "—Is this your phone number?"

"No they're my mom's." Chloe deadpanned and Beca's eyes shot up. "You dummy of course it's my number." Chloe laughed at Beca's dumbstruck expression.

"Date." Chloe repeated, stepping backwards slowly. "Call me." The redhead spoke one last time before walking away, leaving Beca standing by the wall, smiling at her own arm.

"Someone's got a date huh."

"Jesse, seriously?" Beca spoke in disbelief.

"Really though Beca. Pick up lines?" Jesse laughed out loud, clutching at his stomach.

"Yeah well do you have a date as hot as mine?" Beca's confidence returned. "Do you _even_ have a date or a girlfriend?"

Jesse's mouth dropped open and Beca smugly turned around and walked back into the building.

_"Date."_ Beca repeated giddily as her fingers traced the neatly written numbers on her arm. She scored a date with Chloe Beale.


End file.
